1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating mount, and more particularly to a vibration isolating mount having excellent vibration isolating performance and exhibiting excellent durability in corrosive environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibration housing mounts have been employed as an engine mount, a body mount or the like of a vehicle, and are generally composed of a vibration isolating rubber body, retaining members made of iron, which are bonded to opposed surfaces of the vibration isolating rubber body, respectively, and a bracket for connecting the retaining members to a vibrating body.
By forming the above described bracket of light weight nonferrous metal such as aluminum alloy, the vibration absorbing characteristic of the vibration isolating mount can be improved. However, this vibration isolating mount has a following problem.
Namely, in the presence of corrosive environment factors such as sea-water spray in littoral districts and salt for melting snow in cold districts, a local corrosion battery is produced between the bracket made of nonferrous metal and the adjacent retaining member made of iron. This results in the adhesive strength being lowered.